


Wood Figurine

by Nature_Nymph



Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judeau and Guts sit next to the fire as the day ends, and as a new chapter in Guts' life begins. A Father's Day fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wood Figurine

**Author's Note:**

> Another untitled fic, another canon divergence for the sake of happiness in this god-forsaken story.
> 
> Update: This fic is untitled no more!

It was getting around that hour of night when it was much too late for another round of ale. Corkus and the rest tried to hold out for as long as they could for the special occasion, but they eventually succumbed to a drunk but happy stupor.

Judeau was awake and alert, however, chiseling away at another small figurine, flicking every chip into the smoldering embers of the late night fire. It looked like this figurine was going to be a little pup.

Behind him, Guts emerged from the tent, ever so quietly, maneuvering his way in the dark toward the small fire. He lowered himself next to Judeau, exhaustion in his voice.

“How is she?” Judeau asked, beginning the process of sanding the figure with a small file. He was concentrated on his work, but his voice spoke concern in his worlds.

Guts gave a long exhale. “Asleep finally. Thought she never would, given what she’s been through today. I think she was too busy lookin’ and cooin’ at him to know that her body wanted to pass out.”

Judeau chuckled. “Can’t imagine why she wouldn’t. He’s pretty… remarkable.” He looked up and gave Guts a big grin, almost creepy as the fire-light bounced off the contours of his face. “He looks like you, ya know.”

It was the first time that Guts felt himself blushing in a while. He looked off to the side. “Yeah, well… He looks a lot like Casca too.”

“You two did a fine job there. Should be proud of yourselves.”

“Uh, yeah,” Guts said uncomfortably.  _You ought to be thanking yourself,_  Guts said to himself.  _You made us happen._

“Did some nice work with that knife of yours though,” Guts said aloud. “Can’t thank you enough.”

Another chuckle escaped Judeau. “Even though Casca said that she’d shove it in places that even I’m not aware of once she got better?”

“Hey, it was in the heat of the moment. She’d been pushing for nearly two hours. Lucky we didn’t need to do anything too serious.”

“Lucky I still had enough of that elf powder left to repair the damage.” Judeau was the one to exhale, this time, a sigh of evanescent nervousness. He considered himself a jack-of-all trades, but one trade that he never wanted to encounter if he could avoid it was baby delivery. Too bad he got himself in way too deep when it came to Band of the Hawks and their lady commander. He wanted nothing for himself if he could just see her truly happy, and her happiness lied with Guts.

And now, a little one.

He felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked to the side, seeing Guts with a look made of the same mixture of relief and nervousness, his brow set firmly as their eyes connected.

“Seriously, Judeau,” he said, a weight in his voice so heavy that he might choke on it. “I… don’t know how to thank you enough. You always - you’re just amazing, you know?”

Not wanting to seem surprised by Guts’ emotion, Judeau gave a scoff, hoping it didn’t sound sardonic. “I think Casca deserves most of that credit, if you ask me.” 

Guts blinked, his eyes softening as he gave a little smile. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Yeah.  You’re right.”

His hand slipped from Judeau’s shoulder as he just took in the sight of the quiet flames, Judeau looking intently as well, setting down the near-finished toy to lace his fingers together. Silence settled over them as it did the rest of their camp. He spoke after a few moments.

“She’s amazing.”

“Yeah. She is.”

“She’s going to be a great mother.”

“The best.”

“You’re going to be there for her.” It wasn’t a question, and there was some ferocious undertones in his Judeau’s voice, so uncharacteristic of the laid back thief-in-waiting.

Ferocity met ferocity when Guts turned to him, a fire in his eyes more fierce than the one in front of them. The sternness quickly evaporated from Judeau, and contentness rested over him.

“Be sure to tell Casca to take it easy for awhile,” he prescribed, dusting himself off. “Knowing her, she’ll try to tend to the baby, Griffith, and the Hawks all before noon-day if she can.”

Guts scoffed in agreement over their stubborn leader. “I’ll try to pass that by her when she wakes.”

“Like  _you’ll_  be awake when she wakes,” Judeau almost laughed. “You’re just as beat as she is!” Judeau wished he was kidding, but exhaustion was all over Guts’ face. In all fairness, he was almost on the same level of stress as Casca when she began contracting.

Oddly, only Griffith seemed the most relaxed out of the Hawks - and that was given his injuries.

“Here,” Judeau handed the little dog figurine to Guts as he stood up, stretching his limbs. It was a long day for all of them, but luckily he wouldn’t be waking with a hangover like the rest. “There’ll be more to come: I promise.”

“I’m sure,” Guts thanked, appreciating Judeau’s intricate detail of the toy.

“You’d best be off to bed too… go on back, with your family.” He couldn’t help but smirk at the uneasy smile Guts gave back: The uncertain look of a new father. Thinking a bit too much like Corkus, Judeau thought of what was to come to Guts in this new chapter of his life: something a sword couldn’t solve, certainly.

“Seriously Guts, You should get as much sleep as you can tonight,” Judeau waved back at Guts as he walked toward his tent, hands in pocket. “Because from what I’ve heard about this baby stuff - “ a sly look slide on his face, “ - you and Casca won’t be sleeping for the next few months.”

Guts somehow knew this lack of sleep would be very different from the sleepless nights that created this baby.

He gave one last sigh for the evening before returning to the tent he shared with his new family.

**Author's Note:**

> So you can probably tell that this is a part of the same continuation as my previous ficlet, "Swaddled Up." Again, this is just a fluffy-ish canon divergence that I hold in my mind, an AU where the Hawks rescue Griffith when he's in bad shape but not as bad of shape because they rescue him sooner, maybe because Guts hears about the Hawks' flight from Wyndham much sooner so he returns to their aid. Drama still ensues no doubt, but not to the degree of how the Golden Age Arcs ends. I might even add more fics to this fanon divergence of mine in the future.
> 
> But I should *really* finish "Breakthrough" at some point.
> 
> Sheesh.


End file.
